Raven's Brother
by moyercat11
Summary: What happens when the Titans find a strange teenaged boy being picked on by Slade? It turns out he is the strange sibling to one of the Titans. Also, he has a terrible future a head of him. A future his sibling has already went through, though his time is worse than his sisters'.
1. He looks alot Like Raven

**Chapter 1**

**"He looks a lot like...Raven"**

The boy had gray skin, red eyes, and purple hair, he also had a blue gem on his forehead. He was wearing blue jeans, black shirt, and a necklace with the symbols that Raven had around herself (when the prophecy was made) on the chain to keep his powers under control. He sighed and looked at his watch. "four thirty a.m., great and i'm starving for food." He turned around and saw a guy that had a golden and black mask, with a silver, golden, and black suit. It turned out to be, the one and only...Slade. The boy was frightened and started to run away. He went down the road, through the trees, and to the end in some alley.

"Okay, I think I'm safe. **For now**." Just then he saw something in the dark side of the alley way. And then out in the open jumped out Slade. "Hi, you're new to the city aren't you?" Slade went over to him and examined him up and down. "Go away!" Just then the boy's eyes turned white and he turned all the way black going through the ground and appearing behind Slade. "Perhaps another time."

--

Right at that moment Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven appeared. When they arrived, they saw Slade putting the guys hands behind his back and making him unconscious. Raven looked at Robin and said, "Do you think...we should help?" Robin gave Raven a nod and said "Titans Go!" Everyone flung into action and the moment they did Slade had gotten away leaving the poor boy on the ground.

"Maybe we should take him home with us, correct?" Starfire was looking at everyone and they all said yes. Starfire went over to the strange guy. Starfire gasped. "Friends, I think you should come over and look at this." Starfire came over and then she felt the kid waking up. "No time." Robin said. Raven looked at the guy and then down she just looked down at the ground. "Maybe we should just... take him back to the tower and check him out." Cyborg walked over to Raven. "Yeah, I agree." Robin added, "Come on team let's go home.

--

Back at the tower, The boy opened his eyes and looked around the place where he was at. He then found that he was on a big sofa, in front of a huge T.V. He still didn't know where he was though. Robin walked into the room and he jumped. "Hey you're awake." The boy didn't speak. "Wow, you..." When he was saying that Starfire and the others walked in. "Hey, guys can you guys come over here." Robin said. Just as he said that the boy shoved his face into the couch, like he was a scared little boy.

"Maybe we shouldn't bother him." Raven said. Beast Boy went over to the couch. "Listen dude, I wanna play Mega Monkeys 4.2. So move it." The boy just got off the couch and went over to the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "Hi, my name is Starfire. Will you be my new friend?" He just stared at her. She had red hair, green eyes, tan skin and it looked as if she was wearing a bathing suite top with shorts. "Excuse me, but why are you staring at me." With that said. He just collapsed down on the floor like he did when Slade made him unconscious. Raven looked at him weirdly. Then Cyborg said, "You know he looks a lot like..." Cyborg let his words travel away then Robin said, finishing his sentence, "Raven." Raven looked at Robin immediately. "What?" Raven turned to everyone and finally said, "I have to go...and..uh...meditate..yeah." Raven ran out the door and into her room.

* * *

**Hey it's me moyercat11. I am working on a lot of stories right now, you know, having ideas that you can't seem to get out of your head but you want to just say 'but i'm working on another story already.' Well I just had to upload this one. Please Review and I mean it. I have barely no reviews for my stories right now, and they've been out for like three weeks now. So please review.**


	2. Theme Song

**Theme Song**

(Lyrics)

When there's trouble you know who to call  
Teen Titans!  
From their tower, they can see it all  
Teen Titans!

When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans GO!

With their superpowers they unite  
Teen Titans!  
Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans!

They've got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop 'till the job gets done  
Cuz when the world is losin' all control  
Teen Titans GO!

Teen Titans GO!

If your heart is black you better watch out  
You cannot escape the team  
When they catch you there won't be any doubt  
You've been beaten by the teens  
beaten by the teens

T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!

(repeat)

Teen Titans GO!  
Teen Titans GO!  
One, two, three, four, GO!  
Teen Titans!


	3. Ay yai yai

**Chapter 2**

**Ay yai yai**

A day had passed since they faced Slade and the new villain, and the boy had been sleeping on their sofa all night. Robin did suggest he should sleep in another room but the boy just shook his head 'no'.

"So...What should we do this morning?" said Cyborg.

Rae looked at him weirdly and made it sound sarcastic but she didn't mean to "Why don't we see if the boy can talk." Robin looked at her but then sighed, "I don't think he can, not unless he's just shy."

--

Secretly the boy was listening from the other room. _'They think I can't talk, or I'm shy. Fine. You know titans, I didn't want to be here anyways.'_ He ran over to the couch and sat down because he heard some footsteps coming up to the door. Just then Raven came in. "Hey." She said to the guy who was sitting on the couch. The boy looked mad. He was sitting with his arms crossed and this time he just looked like a villain who just waltzed in there and sat down on their couch.

"Hi." Raven looked at him like she was very happy. _'He just talked. I can't believe it.'_ "You just...talked to me." He just looked at her. She had on, a dark blue cloak hiding the rest of her clothes underneath, and she did **almost** look like him. She had the jewel of chalkra, purple hair, the same shade of purple he has, and he had the jewel of chalkra too. Violet eyes, and gray skin. But anyone could have gray skin. Like the gothic guy he met on the streets once.

"So, you finally talk, and to **me**. Now can you tell me your name, please." Raven tried to say it as nice as she could. The guy looked at Raven. "Fine," He sighed. "My name is..."

Just then Cyborg, and everyone else came in the room. "Who wants something to eat?" Cyborg said happily. Beast Boy walked in the kitchen. He opened up the fridge looking for his tofu he made last night. "Hey, who ate my tofu?!" Cyborg looked at Beast Boy. "I didn't." Then Cyborg muttered, "I threw it out." Beast Boy looked at Cyborg madly and then they started yelling at each other.

Just then Robin saw the boy and Raven talking to each other, just like brother and sister would. "So, where are you from?" Raven asked.

"I'm from another world that got destroyed. My father made me destroy it, while he was on the Earth ruling over it." Just as he told her that she remembered what happened two months ago with Trigon. "What's your father's name?" Raven looked at the boy with a concern face. "I don't know I don't remember it." He looked at the floor. "Oh, wait a minute his name was Trigon." Once he said that Raven froze. She looked at the floor and she just stared at it. They silent for five minutes.

Raven finally broke out of her amazement and then looked at where the boy was sitting. "Your home... world wouldn't have been Azerath would it?" Raven thought about her mother. _'How come she never told me?'_

He looked at her weirdly and then nodded. "Yeah. Why?" Raven's lip was trembling then she looked away. "...because I'm from Azerath too." Raven looked at him. "...and my father's name is Trigon too."

His mouth dropped open. He was rubbing his face up and down and trying not to believe what Raven just said. "But I don't... I never had..Oh my god!" He looked away and Raven looked concerned. "I don't have a brother either, except I never thought I did."

Cyborg came over to the couch and leaned on it behind Raven. "Rae, waffles are done." Cyborg left over to the kitchen.

Raven got up and took the boy's hand. She took him over to the kitchen and Cyborg put waffles on her plate. He looked at the boy, "So are you done being a silent person." The boy looked at Cyborg. He just shrugged. "Fine." Cyborg put waffles on his plate.

"So, do you have a name?" Beast Boy asked. He looked at Beast Boy, and then Rae looked at the guy. Then ate a bite of his waffles and kept eating. So he wouldn't have to speak.

Robin gave a confused look at Raven. "Hey, Rae wasn't he talking to you this morning?" Robin took a bite of his waffles, waiting for an answer. "Well...yeah, but..." Robin looked deeper into her nervous look. "I think... I'll go read." Raven left the room, and Cyborg took her plate and went to plastic wrap it and stick in the refrigerator. "Man, something is obviously bugging her."

While Starfire was squeezing the mustard on her waffles, she said "Maybe someone should go and talk to her." Robin saw Starfire squeezing mustard on them andd she does this to everything. One time she even did it on Raven's pancakes. "I'll go and talk to her." Robin got up and left the room.

--

When Robin got to Raven's door there was a sign on it that said-

_DO NOT DISTURB OR ELSE_

_EITHER READING, MEDITATING, OR_

_TRYING TO IMAGINE LIFE WITHOUT..._

_NEVER MIND... JUST DON"T DISTURB!_


	4. Slade

**Chapter 3**

**Slade**

After staring at the sign for what felt like five minutes but was really five seconds, he finally knocked on the door. Raven opened the door and asked, "What do you wand and cant you read the sign?" Raven pointed at the sign and Robin looked at her madly. "Raven I want to talk to you about something." Raven opened up the door and Robin walked in following her in and she lead him to the bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" Raven looked at Robin.

"You know what I want to talk about." Robin took her hand and led her over to the doorway. "I want to talk to you about, why do you keep on running away everytime we say something about your friend." Raven looked at Robin like he was crazy. Raven looked at Robin and sighed. She looked at the ceiling and said, "Robin, I gotta tell you something. But don't tell anyone. The guy's name is Falcon and he is my...brother."

Robin looked at her. "How do you know he is?"

"I can't believe you asked me that question. Hello?! He has the jewel of chalkra, he has the same color and skin as i do and we found him with Slade! How could you not notice that!" Raven took a deep breath and let it out to calm herself down. "Also, he told me about his dad and it sounded like mine and it had the same name too. and he said he had to destroy Azerath, his world while Trigon was destroying and ruling the world."

"Oh. Sorry for asking."

There was a loud crash in the lounge. "What was that?" Robin rushed out of the room, and then the tower shuddered. Raven ran out of her room following Robin.

--

When they got to the lounge, the boy was gone and Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were laying on the ground unconscious. Cyborg got up rubbing his head and then everything came into focus.

"Cyborg, what...happened?" He asked until he saw a piece of torn fabric from the boy's shirt. Robin picked it up and examined it.

"I don't remember...what happened." Cyborg exclaimed. He looked at Raven then Cyborg just went into staring.

(Flashback)-

_Starfire was watching Cy and B.B. play video games, and the guy(Falcon) was just sitting at the place where Raven usually reads with his arms crossed like he was mad about something. "I'm going to whip your butt at this game B.B." Cyborg said._

_Beast Boy looked at Cyborg. "Oh no you're not." Just then Beast Boy's car(in the video game) past in front of Cyborgs'. "Yes! I won!" Beast Boy jumped off the couch and did his victory dance._

_"So you won that doesn't mean you're the king of the-"_

_Just then Slade appeared in the room. Falcon's eyes widened. "Slade." Cyborg gave Slade the evil glare. "Starfire, B.B FIGHT." But then they just past out. But before Cyborg's eyes closed he heard Slade say "So long Titans. Come here boy." And Cyborg heard two sets of footsteps walk out of the room._

(End of Flashback)

"Cyborg?" Rae looked at him.

Cyborg sat up and stood up. "I remember now. BB and I were playing Video Games and Star was watching. The guy was sitting over there mad" He pointed over to the couch where Raven sat. "...and then..." Cyborg's eyes widened again. "...Slade appeared in the room and...He made everyone pass out and took him."

Robin crossed his arms. "Why would Slade just come in and take him?" Robin asked.

Raven walked over next to Robin. "It's Slade..you idiot. He took you...Why wouldn't he take..." Raven took a deep breath and let it out. "...Falcon." Cyborg looked at Raven confusingly. "...that's the guy's name. And he is my brother."

Cyborg's mouth dropped open. "But..you..what?"

Raven looked at Cyborg. Beast Boy came over with his legs wobbley because of the wooziness. "What happened." Beast Boy fell down on the ground. He got up and then Cyborg explained what happened. "What! I fainted. I couldnt have fainted."


	5. The Beginning

**Chapter 4**

**The Beginning**

(Falcon's Point of View)

His eyes didn't leave the walls. _'What am I doing here? Where is this place?'_ It was a metal room maybe titanium, which could only be dented. _'I am so stupid.' _ He thought. "Why?" He cried. In a moment of sliding down the wall, his hand punched the wall. "Let me out!" A tear strode down his face, and he said sadly, "Please." He hit the wall again and looked up.

All of a sudden a female voice was heard echoing through his head. "Falcon?" The voice paused. "You there?" The voice sounded again. He looked around the room spinning around 360 degrees. "Who's there?" He thought out loud.

A black aura surrounded a silhouette of Raven. Then she appeared in the room as she became solid and didn't look like a hologram. Falcon flinched and blinked his eyes a couple times. "Raven! How did..." He couldn't think of what to say. He was going to be saved; how was she in the room though? "You get here?" Falcon flicked his eyes to the door, communicating with body language. It was locked, heavily guarded by fire guys at the entrance, and Slade had security cameras in the room.

Raven looked around the room and her eyes were fixed on Falcon's. "I'm not really here, I'm just meditating." She answered.

"Meditating?" He was obviously confused.

Raven's eyes squinted. "Magic?" She was astonished that he didn't even know how to meditate. Or what she was doing.

"Never mind…" He looked at the ceiling and then at her again. Next, the face he gave her made him look insane. "I want out of here!" He ran over to one of the walls, and forcefully kicked it with his foot, but he only got a crack out of it. He grunted angrily. The teenager punched the walls then. There wasn't even a vent. There was only a door, but that didn't look like it was going to be his option.

Raven spiritually floated over to Falcon. "Will you stop panicking? Okay?" Raven sounded mad. "Who put you in here?" Raven tried to calm her 'brother' down but he was acting childish.

Falcon opened his mouth to reply. "I don't-" He was cut off by a cold toned voice echoing through the room.

"I did." Slade was leaning against the doorway to the room. "Ah, Raven. It's been awhile, like...3 weeks. But you weren't the only..." He let his words travel off giving Falcon the chance to cut in. After five seconds passed and continuous glares from Raven's sibling he continued. "But you weren't the only-" He was interrupted by a kick in the head and a push by a golden aura to the metal wall. In a second he was out cold. The metal mask didn't help break the fall.

"..Portal." Falcon finally finished Slade's sentence. In spite of his rage he kicked the wall right in the place where he had before harder now with his hands a glow a deeper gold than ever before.

After Raven saw that she disappeared more shocked than ever.

(Back at the tower) Starfire flew over towards Raven. "Raven did you find our missing friend?" Raven looked at Starfire. "Yes and when did you wake up?" Starfire looked at the ground. "When Robin spilled the water on me."

Robin came over to the people who were talking. "That means...ten minutes ago."

Raven gave Robin a confused look. "How'd you spill water on her?" Raven asked.

Robin rubbed his neck nervously. "Beast Boy tripped me while I was going to the clue room, with a cup full of water in my hand, and accidentally spilled it on Starfire." Starfire gave Robin a furious expression and strut away. When she started to pass Beast Boy, she halted and took a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eyes. The Tameranean huffed turning her gaze solemn then continued walking.

"That was weird." Raven admitted.

Robin turned and faced Raven after Starfire left. "So, where _is_ Falcon?" Robin asked.

"He is with-" Raven was interrupted by the criminal breech alarm. She let out a sigh in grief that she was unable to tell Robin the answer. It was important, but truth be told that even she didn't know where he was. He could have squeezed through the hole when she left.

The Titans ran over to the computer. "It's..." Robin pressed some keys on the keyboard. "…Renee." Robin looked at Cyborg.

Cyborg took over the keyboard and began jamming the keys in. "She's striking downtown near that old warehouse." Robin started to run out of the room until he had a flashback of what happened when they last fought Renee.

"Robin, c'mon just go! We have to fight her." Cyborg blasted past him with Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire. Robin was the last to go out of the tower.

"Drop that..." Robin looked at the crystal ball. But then he quickly looked away. Robin ran over to a building and ran up the side and did a back flip off of it and while he was jumping over Renee he grabbed her staff. "We met better villains then you." Robin looked at the rest of team.

"Oh, come on Robin, you know you wouldn't wanna-"

Just then they saw a golden aura around a car and then the car lifted up and slammed into Renee. Everyone looked at Raven then at Renee, who was trying to get out from under the car. "Rae, what did you do?" Cyborg looked at Raven.

"Uh, nothing! Is my aura gold? I don't think so. It's either black or white. Gold isn't anything close to both of those colors." In a moment's notice though, the witch saw a black figure getting carried to the tower where she fell faint three weeks ago being dropped by Slade. "Oh no!" Raven started chasing after them until fire shot her back. "No!" She ran further. "Falcon!" She screamed, and then she fell weak in the knees crying in her hands.

Beast Boy ran up to her. "Raven what's wrong?" Raven kept sobbing, and Beast Boy could not understand her. "What?" Beast Boy sat down next to her. "...did you say that you got something in you underpants?" A small laugh escaped from Raven's mouth, but the emotion wasn't there for long. She got up from the ground and punched him in the arm.

"No! I didn't say that! What are you Deaf? I _said_ Falcon's the second prophecy!" Raven looked at him sadly. "More…" She choked at the knot in her throat. "Bad things happen when you're a boy and you're the portal now." Raven looked down at the ground trying to hide the upcoming rainstorm. "Especially...if you are the second one…" She tried swallowing the coil but it wouldn't go away.

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire walked over. "Hey wuz'up ya'll?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire walked over next to Cyborg. "Yes; why the sad face?" Starfire looked at Raven oddly cocking her head to the right. However instead of her replying, Raven just levitated back to the tower, trying to stop the waterfall of tears in her eyes.


	6. Father's Side

**Chapter 6**

**Father's Side**

All the titans stood there dumbfounded. "What do you think she meant?" Beast boy finally asked.

Robin looked at the green changeling and for once he kind of understood Raven's emotional state. "I think she means that her father is going to sacrifice..." He couldn't finish.

Cyborg blinked three times. "Yo, if I remember correctly, we defeated Triton!" He threw his arms up in the air to emphasize his point. "I thought we were done when everything turned white,and Raven aged back to normal..."

Starfire nodded agreeing with her friend. Then, she remembered something of her home planet. "Maybe he is like the Sebowumliq of my home world. Legend has it that once you have defeated him, he goes to another space planning his decent back to his defeater to send them to where he went." Her face saddened. "Some say that is what had happened to the last rulers of Tamaran."

Robin sighed looking at the blue sky. "Well, what ever reason why Falcon is going to open the portal again, we still need to help..."

"How?" The green changeling yelled. "Remember the last time? Me and Cyborg and Starfire ended up fighting our bad side!"

"First, we need to cheer Raven up..." Robin thought he would never say that. "Then, we can get her to deal with Falcon... She knows about this better than we do..."

"Okay." After BB said that he began running toward the direction of the tower. Until Cyborg grabbed him and spun him around. "Not you little man."

"What? Why?" Beast Boy was sure he already knew the answers but he couldn't believe Cyborg would single him out because of his actions in the past.

Although the answer he was expecting didn't come from Cyborg.

Their team leader was glaring at him. "When she told us Falcon's life was on the line, you thought she said something was in her underpants."

Beast Boy looked at Robin. "But I can cheer her up."

"Well, in these desperate times when her family is in danger, it's best if you just stay out of the cheering up phase..." Cyborg looked guilty for telling BB that but it would just make Raven more angry if BB made her happy. It always does.

When the team got back to the tower, Raven was sitting at the breakfast table staring into space and her hands were shaking so much, the tea cup only had a bit of tea in it left; half of it was either on her lap, on her sleeves or the table.

Robin blocked the titans from coming any closer and went over to Raven. "Raven? I know you are not okay, so I'm not even going to ask..." He was going to go on, but she didn't even acknowledge him. "Raven?" He waved a hand in her field of vision.

In a split second Raven dropped her tea cup and grabbed Robin's arm. "What?" Her eyes held a thousand swords that stabbed Robin down to the core.

He cleared his throat, feeling automatically scared.

In the hallway, the rest of team noticed Robin's body language. "He's going down." Cyborg announced.

"But Cyborg, he is still at ground level." Starfire rose a finger pointing out the obvious.

"Star..." Cyborg trailed off narrowing her eyes at her language intelligence.

From the view of the of the main room where they were standing they could see Raven crying in her hands. In response, Robin's head turned around to face the team and his face was red.

Beast Boy crossed his arms. "At least I would have got her to laugh..." He mumbled.

Robin turned back to his distraught team member. "Raven, if we helped you, we can help Falcon."

Raven's hands came down and made an effort to keep her emotions under control. "You didn't keep me from the prophecy though..." She looked at the ocean view out the main windows. "No one can help the prophet..."

Robin sighed then sat down next to Raven. "We will help him. Now that we have seen you do the prophecy we know what we are up against." He tried to give her hope, but it was obviously not working.

Her eyes soon filled with tears. "Yeah, but Slade has him under watch and under confinement, like a prison." Her hands lifted the tea cup up to her lips and soon drank the last of the tea. "Plus, I don't think Slade wants us to get involved. Remember his quote when you talked to him after you guys found me?"

"Yeah...but..." Robin couldn't think of any other events that Slade was involved after the end of the world. This is the first involvement. That fact did not make him happy. "But he talked to you when you went to save Falcon..."

"That doesn't count."

"Hmph..."

Raven thought for a moment. "However, he is on my father's side. Anyone who is a guy is on their father's. He will be worst. Instead of turning younger and forgetting, he could probably turn..." She trailed off. "His powers could get the better of him, and give him a curse greater than anything..."

Robin sighed. "Curses are not real."

Raven's eyes squinted. "Yes they are..."

"Hah!" Robin laughed. "If curses are really real, then we better find Falcon a girlfriend..." He started laughing again. "So if he does get 'cursed' he will have true loves' kiss to break it!"

Raven's face was red. "Shut up! True love's kiss isn't real! But curses are!"

Robin chuckled. "Okay...okay..."

Raven huffed and looked away from Robin. "Boys are so immature..." She breathed.

"Okay...let's get serious again for a moment..."

"Thank you!"

"If your brother does get 'cursed' how will he get affected?" Robin was trying to be serious, but it sounded like folklore.

Raven exhaled trying to calm down about Robin's air quotes around curses. "He will probably turn into a heartless devil like my father..."

Robin stared at Raven. "Seriously?"

"We were being serious weren't we? Yes! Seriously... That's why I am so stressed out about this.." She blinked her eyes a couple times. "I looked into it several times with the remaining books of Azarath, it could happen. I just can't wrap my head around it. I met my brother, and now I am going to lose him to the dumb family tree!" She banged her hand on the table and it cracked. She breathed in a heavy breath to calm herself down. "Sorry."

"Maybe he will be able to stop the transformation... He is strong..." Robin's voice ran through her ears but she couldn't listen. She knew it wasn't true.

"Sorry Robin; I knew hope kept me sane during the end of the world, but I can't handle hope anymore. It's just a mere superstition now."

Robin smiled. "I'm still going to hope for the best though."

Raven's frown twitched at the corners. "How? You're always hoping for the best..." It was obvious that the 'how' was a rhetorical question so Robin didn't respond. "I'm going to go meditate..." With that she went out to the hallway.

She greeted the team as she walked by, and continued to her room.


End file.
